Diferença
by Dead Jack
Summary: Tom sempre fora muito diferente dela. Em todos os sentidos. Mas talvez a diferença mais marcante fosse algo que Ginevra possuía e ele não.


**Diferença**

Por B. Wendy Witch

Ah... aquelas mãos... aquele toque frio que a fazia estremecer. Aquele cheiro... cheiro que era único, algo especial _dele_. Aquele conjunto de sensações que só _ele_ conseguia causar nela...

− Gina... acorde querida, já estamos atrasados.

Droga! Mais uma vez, fora um sonho. Era com Harry que ela acordava todas as manhãs, mas era com _ele_ que ela estava sonhando antes dele a acordar para irem ao colégio de Lily, para uma apresentação escolar.

− Bom dia, meu amor.

Não havia falsidade naquelas palavras, ela realmente amava Harry, mas as lembranças do primeiro amor de sua vida ainda se faziam presentes e fortes, principalmente em seus sonhos.

Há muito tempo atrás, Ginevra vivera um amor único, forte, sem limites. E um amor como aquele deixava marcas. E _aquela_ marca, em seu coração, jamais poderia ser apagada. Tom entrara em sua vida muito rápido, mas não fora assim que saíra. Ele havia levado um pedaço dela.

Tom sempre fora muito diferente dela. Em todos os sentidos. Mas talvez a diferença mais marcante fosse algo que Ginevra possuía e ele não.

Ela nunca soube se ele de fato existiu. Isso porque só se lembrava dele como se ele apenas fosse uma lembrança. Uma lembrança de uma vida que jamais acontecera. Era tudo tão confuso que ela não ousava tentar entender, apenas vivia as lembranças de coisas que jamais aconteceram como se disso dependesse a sua vida.

Quando Ginevra conhecera Tom, a loucura se abateu sobre ela. Não conseguia compreender porque não podia tocá-lo. Apenas podia sentir o leve toque gelado das pontas dos dedos dele sobre seus cabelos.

Mas tudo o que vivera com ele fora inesquecível. Ele chegara em sua vida como um socorro para os dias mais difíceis, uma luz para as horas mais sombrias, e com ele, ela aprendera. Aprendera que as pessoas não precisam existir para mudarem nossas vidas.

A primeira vez que aqueles lábios frios envolveram os dela, ela sentira o pulsar de seu peito se acalmar, como se aquele momento fosse sagrado demais para ser interrompido sequer pelo bater de seu coração. Ela não sentira nada a não ser _felicidade_. A felicidade de sentir-se completa.

Porém, naquele mesmo dia em que sentira tal felicidade, ele se foi. Simplesmente fora embora, sem nada explicar, sem se despedir. Ele nem ao menos precisou avisar que partiria. No instante em que ele foi, Ginevra sentiu. Sentiu toda a sensação de estar completa esvair-se e a felicidade desaparecer. Tom se fora, ela sabia.

E dez anos se passaram e ainda assim, não houve um único dia em que ela não se lembrasse dele. Mesmo no dia em que Harry, aquele a quem ela amava antes de Tom, pediu-a em namoro e, sem Tom e sem melhores perspectivas de futuro, ela aceitou. Depois de algum tempo, Harry pediu-a em casamento e ela, mais uma vez como se a única escolha disponível fosse sim, aceitou.

No início, até tentara ser feliz para ao menos fazer o marido feliz. Ele, sempre tão dedicado, atencioso, não merecia alguém tão sem vida como o que Ginevra se tornara depois da partida de Tom. Por isso, decidida a mudar para fazer Harry feliz, ela dera a ele o maior motivo de alegria possível: Lily. Ginevra nunca esqueceria as lágrimas de felicidades no rosto do esposo e o sorriso radiante no dia em que anunciou que estava grávida. E nem da cara de bobo que ele fez ao tocar pela primeira vez a pele clara e os cabelos ruivos de sua filha, tão parecida com a mãe. 

Mas, para a mulher, Lily fora apenas mais um motivo para chorar. Não conseguia dar à filha o amor de que ela precisava, e isso a fazia sofrer. Não conseguia gostar da garota e isso a machucava profundamente. Fez do trabalho em uma loja de brinquedos um motivo para manter-se afastada o tempo máximo possível de sua menina e próxima de outras. Ela adorava crianças, mas pela filha sentia um ódio inexplicável, como se ela fosse uma expressão viva de que seus sonhos não foram realizados.

Harry jamais reparara no desprezo de Ginevra pela filha. Achava que a ausência da mãe não era explicação para a timidez exagerada da menina. Ele dava a ela todo o amor que tinha, assim como tentara dar a esposa, mas só recebera em troca um outro alguém a quem amar.

Naquela manhã, naquela primeira apresentação de sua filha, Ginevra não poderia faltar. A filha já havia completado oito anos e essa seria a primeira vez que fazia algo em público, e se a mãe não fosse provavelmente não teria coragem. Ginevra até tentou esquivar-se, mas Harry insistira tanto que ela acabou cedendo.

Ao levantar-se, preparou o café da manhã enquanto o marido foi acordar Lily. Algum tempo depois, estavam os três dentro do carro a caminho do colégio da garota, Ginevra ao volante.

− Está nervosa, meu amor? − perguntou Harry a filha, sentado no banco traseiro ao seu lado.

− Um pouquinho, papai − respondeu a garota, sem delongas. Sempre fora muito calada.

Ginevra, nervosa por ter que ouvir todo aquele carinho entre pai e filha e se sentir uma estranha, acendeu um cigarro e tentou se concentrar na estrada. Mas o cheiro suave dos cigarros de cravo não a deixava. Aquele cheiro a lembrava Tom. Tudo a lembrava Tom.

Ao chegar ao colégio, Lily seguiu alguns professores enquanto seus pais se acomodaram no auditório onde aconteceria a peça de teatro do qual a filha participaria. Ao sentar-se, porém, Ginevra sentiu um toque frio, muito conhecido, em seu braço e imediatamente olhou para os lados. Nada. De um lado Harry, do outro uma poltrona vazia. Sentiu uma inquietação incomum em seu peito, algo que não sentia há muito tempo, desde que se conformara com a infelicidade.

− Vou ao toalete − disse a Harry ao se levantar, sem ao menos saber o caminho, pois aquela era a primeira vez que visitava a escola da filha.

Depois de andar um pouco, sem prestar atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta, encontrou o banheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que pôde ouvir ao longe o anúncio de que a peça iria começar. Não havia ninguém no banheiro bem iluminado e limpo. Ela foi até uma das torneiras prateadas e molhou as mãos, passando-as no rosto em seguida. Aquilo só podia ser imaginação.

Mas, ao levantar o rosto para olhar no espelho, teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para impedir-se de gritar. Lá estava ele, simplesmente sorrindo para ela. Sem entender nada, ela só conseguiu acreditar quando viu a imagem dele no espelho tocar a dela e, mesmo que aquilo fosse só imaginação, ela sentiu-o tocá-la.

− Tom?

Ela perguntou hesitante, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Sim, era Tom, e tinha que haver uma razão para que ele estivesse ali. Ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, um sorriso que ela não entendia o porquê de existir.

− O que está acontecendo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas acariciou os cabelos dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo na face. Ginevra não se conteve e disse:

− Ah, Tom... Como eu senti sua falta! Porque você foi embora? Eu te amo!

Então, ele finalmente falou, no tom baixo e suave que Ginevra ansiou dez anos por ouvir novamente.

− Você não é mais capaz de amar ninguém, Ginevra.

Sem entender tais palavras, ela aproximou-se mais dele, apesar de não poder vê-lo. Podia sentí-lo.

− Como, Tom? O que você quer dizer com isso?

− Eu quero dizer que se você não consegue amar sua própria filha, não pode amar a mais ninguém − disse ele, no mesmo tom sério.

− Não sou capaz de amar minha filha porque a única pessoa a quem eu amei verdadeiramente se foi... − disse ela, como se suplicasse por perdão.

− Ginevra, você prendeu sua vida a mim, algo que eu não fui capaz de fazer porque não possuía mais vida.

− Tom, por favor, não vá mais embora, eu preciso de você...

− Já te disse. Você é uma sombra do que foi, e meu destino é me arrepender todos os dias da eternidade por ter feito tanto mal a você. Eu te amei, te amei tanto e fui embora.

Ela sentiu um último toque dele, um beijo suave como o de dez anos atrás, e depois, não pôde mais senti-lo. Ela já sabia que aquele beijo, como o outro, fora uma despedida. Sua imagem no espelho desaparecera e agora só o que ela via era uma mulher ruiva chorando. Porque só agora ela percebera, não era mais a mesma Ginevra de antes. A Ginevra de antes tinha sentimentos, tinha _vida_.

E, antes de sair do banheiro, da escola, fugir para onde Harry e Lily não poderiam encontrá-la jamais, ela pôde ver pela última vez a imagem de Tom dizendo:

− Eu vou cuidar dela.

Tom sempre fora muito diferente dela. Em todos os sentidos. Mas talvez a diferença mais marcante fosse algo que Ginevra possuía e ele não. Mas agora, eles eram iguais. Sombras, fantasmas, sem vida.

**N/A:** UA meio maluca, eu sei, na verdade acho que só eu vou conseguir entender essa ficlet a fundo... há toda uma história antes dela... Para quem não entendeu, Tom é uma espécie de lembrança de um sonho da Ginny, sabe quando você tem um sonho repetidas vezes e nunca entende esse sonho? Assim. Mas Ginny mergulhou tanto nesse sonho que ele passou a perseguí-la. Bem, a meu ver é assim, mas nada impede que você entenda a fic do seu jeito. Contanto que me conte, pois sou curiosa . No final a Ginny foge porque eu não queria que a lindinha da Lily sofresse. Ah, e só pra constar, James e Albus não existem nessa ficlet.


End file.
